Sublimity
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: For Crazy PurpleSage. AU. OneShot. Haruno Sakura seriously wondered if she was crazy when she agreed to do this. Something that even Naruto couldn't manage, she really didn't think she could. However… SasuNaru, ItaNaru. Happy Birthday!


**Sublimity**

Full Summary: For Crazy PurpleSage. Full story of my 12th shot of "Twelve Days of Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday": Sublimity. AU. Haruno Sakura seriously wondered if she was crazy when she agreed to do this for the _absolutely hopeless_ Uchiha brothers. Something that even Naruto couldn't manage, she really didn't think she could. However…

Pairings:

Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Naruto, Ino x Sakura and there _might _be mentions of others… Note the might.

Rating: T for cursing Uchihas amongst others. :O

Warning: SEVERE OOC-ness, cursing Uchihas, an angry (or rather moody) Sakura, shounen-ai, implied yaoi, shoujo-ai, and sweet candy floss fluff. I love candy floss, don't you? Un-beta'd and sleepiness of authoress…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto… Kishimoto-sensei… may I please have a SasuNaru ending? *pouts* Well… since you already killed Itachi-sama… *sobs* Damn.

Notes: To Crazy PurpleSage: Oooh, I went to your LJ and realised why you said 10/15 is the best birthday for you. XD;; Happy birthday~ Enjoy :D

**Also, this oneshot will be slightly different from the drabble. Like for example: Sakura was not talking to Naruto from her workplace, and their conversation was different as well. Don't come after me saying the storyline doesn't match, I warned you. I also realised that I couldn't come up with a title, so I used the same one as the drabble. XD;;**

The only reason this is under Itachi U. & Naruto U. is because I think I've labelled too many stories under Sasuke U. & Naruto U., so I thought I'd give Itachi more of a chance. XD;;

And to the rest of you, do enjoy as well. LOL!

* * *

Original Drabble:

_Uchihas were very weird people. Naruto had concluded that in the first day of elementary school when he had met broody Sasuke. Then there was the even more broody Itachi, whom he met way later when he and the teme were in Middle School. They would be normally broody and absolutely boring in a moment and laughing like a crazed maniac (or a criminal having done something to make himself happy) in another. Correction – they were downright creepy._

_They were also completely hopeless in cooking and all that sorts despite being geniuses, and one might think that Naruto couldn't cook, but the weirdest thing was that, he could (only due to Iruka-sensei's constant teaching and nagging that he needed to eat something other than ramen) But the Uchihas were really hopeless in that department. Sasuke had set his own apartment kitchen on fire twice in a month, and whatever Itachi made was inedible, as Naruto's stay in the hospital for a month due to food poisoning proves._

_Then there was their pride and possessiveness. They were very, very proud, so proud that if you don't think that they are proud, Naruto would have thought that you needed a psychologist (along with the two of them). Of course, Naruto knew that as geniuses and prodigies, they were allowed to be proud, but he thought that they were overdoing it. And in Naruto's opinion, flaunting the fact that he was their boyfriend (and telling others to back off) was overdoing it, even if he was the prettiest (and the most perfect dream boyfriend/uke) boy in school._

_In short, despite the fact that they were outstanding geniuses, they are absolutely weird, completely proud and obsessive, and hopeless when it comes to daily stuff._

_However that was exactly why Naruto was having a fun time during lunch break listening to Sakura rant over the phone about how Itachi and Sasuke came to her for help; help to give him the dream birthday which he would remember forever._

"Well, I have to tell you; don't be too hard to on them tonight. They really did put in a lot of effort, Itachi-san took the whole day off just to do this for you and Sasuke-kun really did looked like he was paying attention to the pot…"_ he swore he heard her mutter _"but still almost ruining my beautiful kitchen in the process."

_Naruto smiled, he had to admit that he was impressed. "Thanks, Sakura."_

"Nah it's alright, if you'd ask me, I think you're really lucky, Naruto." _She paused, _"Oh, here comes the customers. I've got to go, happy birthday! AND REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT THOSE TWO!"_ The blond winced at her volume before flipping his phone close._

"_**I think you're really lucky…"**__ Sakura's words echoed in his mind and Naruto smiled, impressed with _his_ two Uchihas, _**"yeah I know Sakura, I think so too…"**

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

"… _What?"_ hissed one Haruno Sakura and the two usually stoic Uchihas winced in unison, their usually bored eyes darting around for an escape route (they honestly didn't think that they would need one, however they clearly forgot who they were dealing with here). Finally, after realizing that there were absolutely no escape routes whatsoever, Uchiha Sasuke finally decided to open his mouth to ask for the favour from his childhood friend (slash ex-fangirl) again.

"I said: Sakura, could you please teach us how to cook?" The Uchiha's voice became smaller and smaller as Sakura appeared angrier and angrier. The pink haired girl narrowed her emerald green eyes at Sasuke, and then at his silent, taller older brother. A pink eyebrow twitched in annoyance and disbelief.

"Absolutely not." She stood her ground firmly, there was no way she was going to survive teaching both of them how to cook when they were such failures at it! (Sakura had taught lots of people; however she had already labeled these two as lost causes) Nope, she was not gonna live through this, and unfortunately for the Uchihas, she wanted to continue living and she liked living! (Eighteen years was really too short, she still wanted to get married with Ino, travel around the world, and adopt kids and etcetera.)

So… "no." she repeated and met both of their glares with a stern look, arms crossed over her self-admitted flat chest and tapping her right foot in annoyance. Overall, she looked like a reprimanding mother.

"_She behaves like kaa-san…"_ Itachi and Sasuke thought in unison and Sakura spoke again, "Look Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san, why are you two looking for me and not for Mikoto-san? I bet she could teach you more things than I ever could."

At this, Sasuke and Itachi stared at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation before Sasuke coughed, blushing slightly (trying his hardest to hide it, along with the upcoming nosebleed), and replied, "Ahhh, yes about that… Kaa-san already tried before giving us up, but we swear that it's only because Naruto kept on walking around in that stupid, new shirt stupid Shisui bought him! It made him look… so fuckable…?" Sasuke paused again as Sakura lifted a palm up to his eye level, signaling for him to stop. The girl sighed, "as much as I want to indulge in the yaoi details, Sasuke-kun, _please_ tell me that you and Itachi-san are giving up this stupid plan of yours and go home!" She was at her wits' end now, where the hell was Ino when you needed her…?

"No." The Haruno turned to the older Uchiha, who had just spoken, "_excuse_ me, Itachi-_san_?" she snapped at the older Uchiha. He shrugged, "I said 'no', Haruno Sakura, foolish otouto and I – " he paused and turned to Sasuke, who was glaring at him, having stepped on Itachi's foot to get him to stop talking. Not because of the "foolish otouto" remark, but because if Itachi used the "business deal method" (*cough*threatening*cough*) on Sakura, she would really explode and then there will be _hell_.

Sasuke had been there, done that, and will _never_ want to make the same mistake _ever again_. However Itachi hadn't seen Mt. Sakura explode before.

And boy it was not pretty. As much as Sasuke disliked Itachi and was sort of annoyed with his aniki because Sasuke has to share Naruto with him, he did still care for Itachi.

That currently means protecting him from Haruno Sakura's wrath. Plus, Naruto might be hearing it from Sakura if she was mad at them and if she was in a talkative and gossipy mood. It wasn't called a "surprise" for nothing. Naruto _mustn't_ and _cannot_ know. He wouldn't know either. Sasuke would make absolutely sure of it.

Meanwhile Sakura felt a very bad headache coming on, _"won't they just go already? I already refused! Ino, where the fuck are –"_

"_Tadaima_!" Speak of the devil, however in this case, the said female devil was Haruno Sakura's savior.

"IIIIINOOOOOOO! _Okaeri_~" Sakura ran pass the two brooding Uchihas and jumped onto her surprised girlfriend. The blond eyed her weirdly before eyeing the two Uchihas in shock.

"Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san? What are you two doing here?" Sakura turned back to where the two of them were staring at the pink haired girl bear-hugging her girlfriend and sighed.

"They're here to ask a favour from me. A stupid favour." Clarified the shorter girl and Ino looked confused, Sakura groaned, "They want me to teach them how to cook."

"How to cook…? Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san I mean no offence but…" she squeaked when both Uchihas turned their death glare on to her and dared her to continue. Sakura glared back at them, "That was what I was trying to tell them!" snapped the green-eyed girl, "However they are not listening!" By the end of it, she was shrieking so loud that Ino had to let go of her and take two steps back while Sasuke and Itachi winced for the second time that day.

"But…" The blonde continued uncertainly, "why are you asking Saku-koi to do this? It's," she eyed the clock, "eight in the morning!" The two Uchihas exchanged glances, but Sakura spoke for them, "It's for Naruto, today is October Tenth is is not?" The blonde blinked in realization and swore, "shit, I forgot!" The pink-haired girl laughed and shook her head, "I'm sure Naruto wouldn't blame you Ino-koi, it's not your fault that Inoichi-san has been making you do night shifts these past few weeks." She comforted the panicked blonde.

Ino sighed, "You know what Sakura, I think you should teach them, no matter how hopeless they seem." The other female turned her bewildered green gaze onto her, "what?" she asked skeptically, "I refuse! What if they burn down the house or something?" Ino gave her a crooked smile, "well, you don't have doubts in your own ability, right?" She then glared at the two still silent Uchihas, "Please tell me you guys will follow instructions and not give Sakura any trouble?" They nodded mutely and Sasuke mouthed, "We promise," to the two of them, silently thanking Ino for helping them out.

Sakura looked deep in thought, pacing around the span of her kitchen before glaring at both of them, "okay, however if you guys ruin my kitchen, you two are out. I don't care how you're going to explain to Naruto after I tell him of the disaster, alright?" she threatened and Ino smiled.

"I'm going up to bed then. Good luck, all three of you." Sakura shot her a glare, promising pain after wards because Ino was going to ditch her with the two Uchihas with absolutely low EQ. (Stupid, absolutely idiotic geniuses…)

Then pink-haired girl sighed, placed her hands on her hips and stared, "Okay, let's start, please tell me you guys prepared the ingredients. I refuse to pay for such a huge amount that you two would be wasting."

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

October Tenth.

Naruto had woken up that day to see the number "10" circled in orange on his calendar. Turning to his pet fox Kyuubi (illegally owned, however Itachi had dealt with the stuff concerning the laws, so as long as it didn't attack people, Naruto could keep it.) and grinned at it, "Kyuu~ It's my birthday today!~" The white fox merely opened one red eye, glanced lazily at him, as if saying _"yeah, none of my business, leave me alone." _Thus making Naruto pout, "Mou Kyuubi, you're not fun." The fox merely shifted in a body language that Naruto understood, it meant: _Like I care._

The blond grinned however at its usual behaviour and went to get ready for the day. Thirty minutes later, an order was given to Kyuubi that its lunch was in the kitchen before Naruto left his terrace (courtesy of Minato and Kushina, who were very miffed at their baby boy moving out), his feet taking him around their prestigious neighborhood to a place he knew all too well.

The Uchiha manor.

The blond's grin became even wider as he entered the dining room, only to find Mikoto-san sulking at the table drinking tea, the woman had her long, raven hair draped around her shoulder and was wearing her usual apron.

"Good morning Mikoto-san!" She snapped her head up to look at him, before smiling brightly, "Ahh, good morning Naruto-kun, have you eaten? Would you like anything? It's your birthday is it not? Happy birthday!" The blond sweat dropped at the behaviour that reminded him so much of his own mother, before answering.

"No, it's okay Mikoto-san, thank you." The woman frowned before giving him a look over, "I'm still making something for you though, Naruto-kun, you're not leaving until I get some food into you!" Naruto nodded, knowing that if he agreed, things would be less hectic.

As he followed Mikoto into the kitchen, he realised that he still found the two that he was looking for, he decided to ask the their mother, "Mikoto-san, where are the bas – oh my god!" The blond gaped at the kitchen and the very obvious black patch that had formed on the wall behind the stove, as well as the blackened area around the oven. Overall the place looked like a mess.

"What… What happened here?" He looked at Mikoto and noticed her dark expression and started stuttering, women were not nice when they had this particular expression on their faces, whether be it his mother, Sakura-chan, Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, or Mikoto-san.

It spelt trouble.

"Err… I'm sorry Mikoto-san I – "

"Itachi and Sasuke destroyed the kitchen!" Came an obnoxious voice and Naruto snapped his head to look at his Uchiha-partner-in-crime (who, by the way, didn't behave like a respectable Uchiha at all), Uchiha Obito, and his ever mischievous grinning face.

"O – Obito! Wait, they did what?"

"They destroyed the kitchen." Came another voice, although this one was calm and composed, Naruto snapped his head to his other side and stared at Uchiha Shisui, "Seriously?" The two Uchihas nodded in unison and Naruto grimaced. He knew that Sasuke and Itachi plus the kitchen equated to trouble. And that the blond had specifically warned them to stay away from that that particular room in any house that they were in after Sasuke's latest attempt which burned down his apartment. (And then he was forced to move back to the manor again due to Fugaku-san refusing to sponsor him anymore money on estates.)

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I see that Obito and Shisui are up too, I've never known you two to wake up so late. The three of you better go and sit down and I warm up the food, alright?" They exchanged glances before staring at Mikoto, who seemed even more moody, not wanting to anger and sadden her further, they nodded mutely.

On their way back to the kitchen and making sure that the raven-haired female was out of hearing range. "How and when did that happen?" The blond whispered to the two Uchihas beside him, Obito shrugged and answered, "Yesterday, a little while after you left." Ah, Naruto remembered, he had left after showing Itachi and Sasuke the new blouse he had gotten from Shisui for his birthday. The two raven had been dazed… but why?

"Apparently those two stopped paying any attention to the stuff that they were cooking after that. They really need to work on their self-control." Shisui's amused voice snapped Naruto back to reality as he and Obito stared at each other, before turning to look at Shisui, "huh?" they both asked in unison and the oldest of the three shook his head, "never mind…"

"Self-control…? But Itachi and Sasuke both have great self-control!" Was what was on Naruto's mind as he sat down in between the two Uchihas.

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

"Sasuke-kun, not that! That's baking powder! You need to put flour, not baking powder! Baking powder is for the cake!" Sakura snapped at the raven who grimaced at the volume and quickly returned the baking powder to its original container and back into the plastic bag and retrieved the flour. He stared at it for a moment, what exactly is the difference between the two? The Uchiha didn't understand it completely; all he knew was that baking powder came in a smaller quantity compared to flour.

"Sasuke-kun, please get on with the _karaage_, I do not have all day." He winced at the annoyed voice of Sakura, right, to get this done before Mt. Sakura exploded… he got that. The raven thought as he dipped the chicken met into the soy sauce to marinate it before covering it with the potato starch and flour mixture.

Once he was done, he turned over to see Sakura snapping and nagging at Itachi, who was beginning to feel an annoyed tick forming in his head. He smirked in amusement before mentally going through the list of things he still had to do while waiting for the oil to warm up so that he could deep-fry the chicken _karaage_.

The _asazuke_? (A type of pickled dish) Check. _Takoyaki_ with _katsuobushi_? Check. _Tsukune_ (chicken meatballs), _torikawa_ (chicken skin) and _tebasaki_ (chicken wings) _yakitori_? Check. (He just knew Naruto would kill them if they fed him anything else like chicken liver or something…) Chicken _karaage_? Well, it's still being cooked, however Sasuke checked it off his mental list as well. _Miso ramen_ with _chashu_? Itachi was working on it… But still… check. The cake? Well, they would get to that later… (1)

"Sasuke-kun the oil, THE OIL!" Sasuke snapped out of his daze and noticed that Sakura was already dropping the marinated chicken meat in. The pink-haired girl glared at him and gestured to the pot, making a silent order of asking Sasuke to keep both eyes on the pot and not on anything else.

Itachi was having a much easier time dealing with the ramen compared to the _karaage_, however as Sakura had dully noted, he still doesn't have any skill in this. And it made Sakura wonder how the hell had Naruto survived eating Itachi's food. Seriously. Unlike Sasuke who was more prone to kitchen accidents, Itachi's way of cooking was just purely messed up. No _wonder_ Naruto seemed to have suffered from poisoning of eating some _way too raw_ stuff. Ahh, the wonders of cross contamination, Sakura thought bitterly.

"Itachi-san, the _chashu_ goes in last a short while after the ramen because it is cooked. However you can't put it in so late because the noodles will become like this!" She shoved the elder man's second attempt of ramen into his face, "soggy! SOGGY! For kami's sake Itachi-san, please please follow my instructions if you want to make Naruto happy today!" The older Uchiha nodded mutely and returned back to work. Sakura made sure that he was okay before checking on Sasuke. Thank god her ex-crush hasn't burned the _karaage_ or anything.

Watching the two of them cook now strangely made Sakura relieved that Sasuke hadn't dated her. She seriously wouldn't want someone like this. Poor Naruto…

After the two Uchihas were done, Sakura sighed in relief and eyed them seriously, "since it's almost lunch hour right now, go out, get something to eat and then come back!" When they opened their mouth to protest, "I don't care. I've been spending over five hours in here dealing with both of you and I need a break even if you two don't! We'll continue with the cake later!" She then proceeded to shove the two utterly hopeless ravens out of the door before telling them, "I'll be using the _bento_ box to keep your food warm so that Naruto won't have to eat cold food, come back two hours later!" And then she slammed the door in their faces.

After Sakura packed, she wandered exhaustedly into the room she and Ino shared before collapsing onto the bed with her soul almost leaking out of her mouth in exhaustion.

"Saku-koi?" Ino muttered sleepily, moving from her place in the covers to poke her head out at her.

"Guh."

"How did it go?" Sakura stared at Ino before replying, "It was fine, but not good either."

"Hmm…" The blonde murmured thoughtfully, "so our kitchen is still intact?"

"Yeah, though Sasuke-kun almost ruined it by overheating the oil used for the _karaage_."

"Huh, I see." Ino smiled in amusement and Sakura snapped her head up, reaching out for her cell phone lying on the night stand. "I'm calling Naruto."

"Huh? But I thought…"

"Bah, I need someone to rant to right now and Naruto at least deserved the right to know a little bit of Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun's surprise.

"Uhh…" Ino wanted to say that if Sakura told, it wasn't that much of a surprise anymore but hey, she figured that Naruto deserved the right to know before both of his boyfriend scared him to death with perfectly fine cooking.

Her lover had weird logic when she was tired and angry.

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

"_The number you have dialed is not available at the moment, please try again later."_ Naruto scowled at his phone, glaring at it as hard as he could as if he expected the bastard to just pick up from that.

After he had reached his father's office (damn, why did he offer to help Minato again?), moody about not seeing Itachi and Sasuke that whole morning, he was sent to work (it was his birthday damn it!) before getting free time only at two in the afternoon when he decided to get in contact with either (preferably) both of the ravens.

He had tried Itachi's office. However his secretary had told him that the older Uchiha had taken a day off. (Apparently the poor woman was as shocked as he was too, because Uchiha Itachi rarely took leaves.), then his cell phone, which was picked up by Shisui, saying that Itachi had left his phone at home.

And now Sasuke's phone is switched off, fucking-hell great 'ttebayo. And it was his birthday damn it!

"_Sakura-chan's calling! You've got call from Sakura-chan 'ttebayo!"_ The blond blushed at the childish ringtone and made a mental note to change it later. He kept on forgetting the damn thing (recorded during the childish days of being infatuated with the girl) because Sakura rarely bothered him with phone calls these days as they meet almost every day.

"Sakura-chan!" The blond greeted boisterously and Sakura replied with a straight: _"They came to look for me."_

"Huh?"

There was a sigh from the other end, _"I said, Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun came to look for me this morning at the unholy hour of eight." _

"Uhh…"

"_They wanted me to teach them how to cook."_

Uh huh… wait WHAT?

"Wait… could you please repeat that Sakura-chan?"

Another sigh, _"I said, your darling Uchihas came to look for me this morning at the unholy hour of eight, wanting me to teach them cooking so that they could cook for you today!"_ once again Sakura was ranting and shrieking at the end and Naruto had to hold his phone an arm length away to prevent him from going deaf.

"Ahh… How did it go?"

"_It was… fine… There hasn't been any accident and the food is actually pretty good."_ Sakura commented and Naruto sighed in relief, he didn't want Sakura's kitchen destroyed because that would mean that Sakura would get really, really angry.

An angry Sakura was not nice, mind you.

"So… What did they cook?" Hey, he was curious about it!

"_Can't tell you, won't tell you either. Just telling you a bit so that you don't get a heart attack later when you found out that they cooked food that was perfectly fine."_ Naruto smiled awkwardly, imagining that that was exactly what he would do if Itachi and Sasuke ever declared that they made edible food without blowing anything up.

"Okay, thanks for the concern, Sakura-chan. Now I'm sure I won't be getting any heart attacks." He noticed that Sakura did sound exhausted and made a mental note to thank her later on after this whole fiasco was over."

"_Guh, sure. Just don't tell either of them that I told you and try to act surprised will you?"_ The blond felt a tick develop on his forehead.

"Sure, Sakura-chan. Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

Sakura collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion once again after the Uchihas left with their ending product. Ino, who had finally finished her torturous night shift cycle and the rest of the week free, eyed her in sympathy.

"Err, good job Saku-koi?" She flinched as Sakura glared at her for leaving her alone with the Uchihas. "… Sorry?" The pink-haired girl sighed before turning to look out at the window, "I'm not angry at you Ino, I'm just annoyed that I had to spend the whole day with them and I'm annoyed that I feel so exhausted right now!"

The blond smiled fondly, "ah, but you did something that even Naruto couldn't accomplish, did you not?"

Sakura grumbled, "and that is?"

"To teach Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun cooking."

Green orbs widened in surprise before becoming glad, "yeah but their main reason for this is still Naruto. So technically Naruto still helped in this…" he smile became devious, "I wonder, now that Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun owes us a favour, would they finally let us see them going at it with Naruto?"

Ino gave a lopsided smile, "Even though I want to see it as well, (correction – is obsessed in wanting to see it) I think Naruto still has the final say in it, right?"

"Dang."

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

Naruto eyed the food on the table with wide, blue eyes. Sakura had told him that Sasuke and Itachi had cooked, but she didn't tell him it was such a huge amount!

"Uhhh…" he looked up to the two Uchihas, who were both staring at him expectantly, turning back to look at (first and foremost), the bowl of ramen on the table. Gulping nervously, he reached for a pair of chopsticks and tried the ramen, waiting for a weird taste that would come and...

Huh…? His wide eyed became even wider and grinned. "This is good!" Not as good as Ichiraku ('cause that place is the damn best place in the whole world), but still very nice. He vaguely saw Itachi relax and tried the _karaage_ next, before realizing that it was Sasuke that had made it, without any accidents (judging from Sakura's calls earlier on) and still managing to make it taste nice.

He grinned deviously as he saw the two Uchihas smirk in self-satisfaction. Well, after dinner, they were definitely going to _celebrate_ in their own way.

After all, his Uchihas did deserve a reward for trying so hard to make Naruto happy. And boy was the blond ever so touched by the two usually stoic and broody Uchihas.

* * *

1 – Yes I've realised that I used a lot of Japanese terms, free to wiki them if you'd like. I'm way too lazy and tired to explain right now. *yawns* However just a little bit of info, _asazuke_ is a type of vegetable pickle that only takes the least thirty minutes to finish (which is why I chose it because they didn't have time) and _katsuobushi_ is one of Sasuke's favourite food. XD;; Did you guys know that Itachi dislikes steaks? O_o.

A/N: It's done! Although it's obvious I became lazy towards the end (I can't help it, I'm really sleepy right now!) once again, this is dedicated to Crazy PurpleSage! I hope I'm not too late… (Because I'm too lazy to check the time in the states… Sorry…)

お誕生日おめでとう！

Yeah, I think that's all I can manage at the moment in Japanese… My brain sort of shut down a few moments ago…

**EXTRA NOTE FOR SASUNARU (And Itachi) FANS:**

Do you guys know that Sasuke and Naruto really went at it (as in, did the "naughty naughty") on Oh! Naruto Nippon! Radio cast? XD;; Sugiyama-san (Sasuke's seiyuu) and Takeuchi-san (Naruto's seiyuu) totally gave us a fan service. A lot of people say it's edited from scenes in the anime, however it's not. I know it. XD;;

The link: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = OBMDpLVBZQE

I was like, freaking livid when I saw this (even when I'm supposed to be studying Physics) and started having a fangirlsm. Sugiyama-san YOUR VOICE KAMI-SAMA!~~~ However Naruto's seme, sadly, and Sakura walks in on them (thank kami-sama they already came, or I'll cut her head right off. XD)

There's another one where Sasuke confessed his love for Naruto. However the original confession came from one of the episode of Oh! Naruto Nippon! Where a fangirl told Sasuke to confess to her. :O. However I think Sugiyama-san and Takeuchi-san redid it for the sake of us SasuNaru fans?

The link: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = p17wgkEUH0M

Then there's the kickass new Naruto anime opening! Crap, how close can Naruto and Sasuke geeeet? (I'm really slow on the anime cause I don't watch it unless I'm really bored, and since Naruto manga is on hiatus for two weeks… I watched the latest episode and squealed like shit at the opening.)

The link: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = iQ0mcyibCTc (Freak you Sasuke, but still I have to admit he still looks hawt.)

And then there's Itachi-sama's voice! Kyaaa~ *faints*

The link: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = sJbjUN4936g

**Shameless self-advert: (LOL!)**

My gawd. I honestly thought Meguru was better then this but perhaps you guys don't think so? (This story has more hits than Meguru, it amazes me -_-;;) Either way *coughcough* First chapter of Meguru is already up... Yep, just thought I'd tell you guys... (Oh kami what the hell am I doing?) Go and read! XD;; Or I might bash your heads in. :P . (Just kidding~)

Okay okay, I'm done ranting. And completely dead to the world right now… So I shall be going… (It's twelve midnight here…)

Good night!

**Shiroi-chan; しろい**


End file.
